1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massage equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Massage equipment, as suggested in prior patent publications, and basically in the form of back massagers, tends to provide complex mechanisms for massaging. For instance, in Canadian Patent 1,303,923, a back massager is described which includes vibrators and which require to be operated by an AC power supply. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,125 describes a back contacting member which is reciprocated over a person's back by a reciprocating mechanism which also requires electrical operation in conjunction with a control circuit. Electrical power is also employed for actuating a personally operated portable back massager described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,225. In the latter Patent, eccentrically rotating massaging rolls are driven by electrically operated mechanical driving means. Also in a personally operated apparatus, which is basically an indoor gymnastic apparatus as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,511, a means for massaging a person's back is employed. This particular apparatus does not require any power driving means. It does, however, require many moveable parts to effect a massaging operation in which massaging rolls are forced to move relative to a fixed structure of the apparatus in conjunction with a rocking motion of the user's body so as to massage the user's back.